List of elevator filmers in the world
This is a list of all elevator filmers in the YouTube Elevator Community from around the world. All of the username you copy and search it to visit their channel. Australia New South Wales State of Australia '' *Alex Stanton *Joshua Crook/crookj21 *Jaymie Treadwell South Australia ''State of Australia '' *austelevators (Samuel Hill) Victoria ''State of Australia *OZ Elevators Bangladesh Dhaka Capital Region of Bangladesh *Papia Sultana Belgium Brussels Capital Region of Belgium '' *imaginox9 Bosnia and Herzegovina Unknown * Matt Flaten Bulgaria Sofia ''Province of Bulgaria *BulgarianLifts Canada British Columbia Province of Canada *ElevatorsAwesome *elevatorfan559 *Kira1106 *TheElevatorGuy87 * Tepedelen67 *UpLift Vancouver (formally elevatorman191) * Vancity Elevators *VancouversLocalNerd Ontario Province of Canada *gooperone *ONElevators (formerly DieselducyCanada) *osterman9439 *yarsofpupae *Cober6711 *jtelev *Jeromee Porter Quebec Province of Canada *MysticMTL * The Montréal Elevator Channel (formelly edou5000) New Brunswick Province of Canada *mrfoxboy Newfoundland and Labrador Province of Canada *MrVideodude709 (Jarod Hickey) Unknown *BigElevatorDude707 *É. M.C.N. *elevatortraction *myotismon767 Chile Coquimbo Region and Santiago de Chile Regions of Chile *crazyliftlady.Chile Democratic Republic of the Congo North Kivu province of the Democratic Republic of the Congo '' *North KirvuElevators Denmark Region Hovedstaden ''Region of Denmark *ATITANIC1992 Finland Central Finland Region of Finland *airtranlover'' (now in Chicago, Illinois, United States)'' Finland Proper Region of Finland *Finnish Liftours *Mikey84 Uusimaa Region of Finland *Elevators N' Escalators *kaakkuri86 *Windeelv20Now known as FinnishLiftFilmer1993. France Brittany Region of France City of Brest *lloyd999ify Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur Region of France *Fabien Pitorre Rhône-Alpes Region of France *The French Elevator Channel Germany Berlin City state of Germany *Windhund27 *Klingl3r North Rhine-Westphalia State of Germany '' *PostTower ''(born during West Germany) *G&M Lifts *Lucky Bulb Unknown *ELEVATORMUSEUM *FynnLasseKiel *OldElevNew *oldliftsmodernlifts *Schindler7000 * TheElevatorfreak97 * Sven Schmitz *PPGCSuicide Greece Central Greece Region of Greece * MissSnoopy862 (now'' tomasxouliaras) Unknown *ConoTube Greenland Sermersooq ''municipality of Greenland *Søren Hvilsom Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China *ChickenNg18 *cbtf3student *GeorgeMak23081993 *hauszeching0408 *hz6761 *SimonChau1993 *TTElev *verylike1 *Vincent561967 Hungary Unknown *striatogatto Iceland Reykjavíkurkjördæmi Suður and/or Reykjavíkurkjördæmi Norður Constituencies of Iceland, all of these users bellow are from a city known as Reykjavík, Reykjavík is in both Reykjavíkurkjördæmi Suður and Reykjavíkurkjördæmi Norður. *Arnar snn *Miss Christina *kennyo21361 Indonesia Bali Province of Indonesia *IDLift3000 (formerly SchindlerLift1874) Banten Province of Indonesia *Dion Daniel Jakarta Capital Region of Indonesia *Amarvasandani *elevator9967 *fien yudi *Heins Daniello *Jimmy Santoso *Kevin Amadeo **Amadeoz Amigos Entertainment Production *Orisa Pradito *Rafi Daniswara *Ray Krislianggi *Sumosoftinc *TG97Elevators *TheKentaro Light *VR303 Elevators (Verrel Richardo) *ElevaRIDES by Gibranal NN *Yeni ApriliaAlso known by his real name Zidane Hamad. **OtisLift1974 *James Christian Central Java province of Indonesia *Brian Prahasto *BingoSeasons2002Clashers (formerly ElevatorToughLionTV) East Java Province of Indonesia *aamanullang *Dimas Erda WM *Eiffel Hendrawan *Reza Tanaka *Wildanaditya Wildanaditya South Sulawesi Province of Indonesia *10111213141511regit (moved to Dailymotion) Israel Central District District of Israel *Noam Zehavi *ISRAVATORS by Roybar Tel Aviv District District of Israel *elevatorman812(formerly KOYOelevatorfan) *itzik200 *maalit72 Japan unknown *1998Sazanami *anime2092 *Another425 *Another437 *Asuna324 *bullettrainn700 *chima0523 *E231joban *elevatorboy1000 *eleveboy0809 *keikyuline *Kinopiko1995 * K8reshiram (ElevChannel By Reshiram743) *mohito2012 *night0224 *pochichiaki *StoneGod *tomueki *shoujirow *soudayou2525 *uwakuse *yosshiydsno1 Macau Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China *Spyridon Kakouris Malaysia Penang State of Malaysia *klvncw Kuala Lumpur 1 of 3 Federal Territories of Malaysia *MrElevatorKing Pahang State of Malaysia *wenkernelevator45 Negeri Sembilan State of Malaysia *UnnamedExtraIsBack *smexduck123Currently known as OtisElevatorGuy1. Selangor State of Malaysia *Edmund Liew Kelantan State of Malaysia *chookhayseen Malta Sliema town in Malta *Fabien Pitorre Mexico Quintana Roo State of Mexico *gbscms Mexico City (Mexican Federal District) Federial Region of Mexico *GoatHerderEd Netherlands North Brabant Province of The Netherlands * Elevators Online (formerly DutchElevatorChannel) North Holland Province of The Netherlands *ricohallo22 *DjFadeout Overijssel Province of The Netherlands * dykodesigns2yt New Zealand Wellington Region of New Zealand *Alex Ellis * Lambda Lifts NZ *WaygoodOtis Norway Nordland County of Norway *Daniel Sivertsen * Heisteknikk Unknown *123Truls123 *TheEcoDiscComeBack *dngunder Poland Greater Poland Voivodeship voivodeship of Poland *97Office Masovian Voivodeship voivodeship of Poland *Komunikacja Windowa *MariuszPamNow known as MPXD Studio. *Autumn81702 Łódź Voivodeship voivodeship of Poland * Dwa Dwa TV * MariuszPam Unknown *wolski603 Republic of the Congo Cuvette-Ouest Department of the Republic of the Congo *Elevaotorfan455667 Republic of China Taipei City Capital Region of the Republic of China *Pietro Pecco Russia Moscow Federal City of Russia *RussianElevatorFilmer2000 Unknown *444666qaz *Андрей Георгиеш *Тим Новицкий *Павел Костюхин *DAViDiKp1 *Liftmeh *MihasAlpha Singapore This country is also a city. *airulqaiz *Alexander Yap *Arif Nasrul *ArifN1424 *Christopher Thian *circleline28 *ElevatorFanSpartan *ghg749 *justinpeng1998/Shaun Kong *Justin Wang *kentan1304 *mailerdiablo *MistaSGW *Mitch Soh *Ralph Oii/Random Minecraft Person/stormblade123hsm *thespeedhacker00 Slovakia Unknown * richieselevators South Korea Seoul Special city and Capital city of South Korea. *Leeporta *plc6463 *이동우 Spain Andalucía Autonomous community of Spain *beltransgful Catalonia Autonomous community of Spain *Alvaro Garcia *Marko Martinez Basque Country Autonomous community of Spain * Vasconium Sweden Gävleborg county of Sweden *hissen12 Norrbotten county of Sweden *MindusMOD109 Scania county of Sweden *hisstrollet Stockholm County County of Sweden *RailCarADDE * MrTrainFrog Switzerland Vaud Canton of Switzerland '' *TDSS3697 Ticino ''Canton of Switzerland '' *Misha Gianoli Unknown *251Aloha *macinthosh13579 (Manuel Ammann) * BxD97 Thailand Bangkok ''Capital Region of Thailand *Bally Elevator *MelvinMan10 *NingSama1vs100 (Elevanian Queste by NingSama) *Supakard *Tamovie1975 *Watsitthorn Udon Thani province of Thailand *worapot25 Turkey Istanbul Province of Turkey *Turkish Elevators United Kingdom British Virgin Islands Territory of the United Kingdom *rocheso England Province of the United Kingdom *benobve * callow5 *elevatorlover123 *elevatorman765 *faberoony90 * funcik1 *George Pake * harryneeve *Jimwoodward1212 *Joshua Leuty *JoshuaTheMacUser *KoneliftmanUK *Kone MiniSpace *konemseries12 *leethomas84 * LIFT Channel *Liftdragonuk *liftfan3 * Love Lifts *mrmattandmrchayElevator mechanics *nitrainman *realxpainxtheory *schindlerteejay94 *Tom's Lift and Escalator Channel Isle of Man territory of the United Kingdom *Joes LiftChannel Northern Ireland province of the United Kingdom *nathanandrews100 Scotland province of the United Kingdom *Anjasomc Wales province of the United Kingdom *coolsputnik United States Arizona State of the United States *azcade101 *elevatorgeek762 *PinkJazzX (from Rio Rancho, New Mexico, United States) *stevethemeave45 Arkansas State of the United States *neaelevator California State of the United States *alpaljl *Elevatornut13 *appledude1221 *FujitecElevator *JonathanElevator29 *Multielevatorman *NationalElevator *Nick0222212 (ElevNick0222212) *Traction151 *upanddownadventures *vief86mo Connecticut State of the United States *airplanegod *NewEnglandElevators (formerly cartoonyboy) *jaemre288 Colorado State of the United States *87Kefka (Colin Comer) *Elevator Central Hub *kc0eks *MMTfan1 *NEXPAR *PiccioneR1 Delaware State of the United States *ilovelife4510 Florida State of the United States *cannycart *Konekss370 *TazWorld * tjs468 Georgia State of the United States *ems318 *musicfreakcc Guam Territory of the United States *VSBrownBoy Hawaii State of the United States *John Petit (from Cleveland,Ohio,United States) Illinois State of the United States *Airtranlover (From Jyväskylä, Central Finland, Finland) *TheElevatorPlanet *Theodore Pfeffer Maryland State of the United States *JoshCraver9000 *ElevatorMan5482 Massachusetts State of the United States *[[balarick|balarick (Sam Sitar)]] *ElevatingBoston *elevatorsonly *georgef551 Michigan State of the United States *TrueWolverine87 *Techfreak415 *Kyle Dick Minnesota State of the United States *Elevator5519 *mschafe132 *mz5879 *Northland Elevators *pokemonelevator Mississippi State of the United States *Magnolia State Elevators , Jackson Missouri State of the United States *TheElevatorChannel *dieselducy'' (now lives in Vinton , Virginia , United States)'' Nebraska State of the United States *Star City Elevators *Vator' Hunters *Ethan B Elevators *TheBenOyler *ElevatorsOfNebraska * Shihtzu Fan New Jersey State of the United States *ChrisiPodHelp101 *dea41396returns *ih8thyssenkrupp New Hampshire State of the United States * KONEelevatorman111 * lirrvids New Mexico State of the United States *ArtiePenguin1 *CubsRule2040 (now LoneStarElevators; plans to move to El Paso, Texas, United States) *PinkJazzX'' (from Virginia, United States,now lives in Gilbert, Arizona, United States )'' New York State of the United States *CVE9120 (formerly suzzex) *ih8escalators *jimster586 *SchindlerHaughton *fantech0104 *suejoshappy *tjs468 (from Orlando, Florida) * NewYorkElevator North Carolina State of the United States *ElevatingPirate *Riley ElevatorFan *TJElevatorfan North Dakota State of the United States *mspairport man Oregon State of the United States *Crazyboy72375 Ohio State of the United States *2001scoop *elevatorclay *ElevatorMan85 *Seth Burzynski *Escandelev *John Petit (now lives in Honolulu, Hawaii, United States) *OtisElevatorFan *starbond6 Pennsylvania State of the United States *owenhinton *Elevator3322 *elevatorfan3344 (now PAelevators) *patricknedz *elevatorgolfer2 Puerto Rico Territory of the United States *arthurkrug South Carolina State of the United States *crapper1 *ElevatorFan73 *elevatorgeek88 (now TheElevatorGeek) *escalatorgeek881 Rhode Island State of the United States *Schindler Elevators Tennessee State of the United States *Bluff City Elevators , Memphis Texas State of the United States *alexmcferren * AmericanLifts * anthony020501 * Briceno2003 * CaptainElevator42189 *elevatordude3308 *gluse *hcp051000 *JimLiElevators *xducy * ttngidoc Vermont State of the United States *JonnyD4667 *Greg Besso *jaemre288 Virginia State of the United States *22408aaron *Appalachian ElevatorsOriginaly from Southington, Connecticut, and formerly known as shsav2012. *DieselDucy (from St.Louis, Missouri, United States) *HiFiAndElevators22 *TheLilRubix1 *thewildeeper Washington State of the United States *pnwelevator Washington D.C (District of Columbia) Federal Region of the United States *elevatorman138 Wisconsin State of the United States *bearlovesox *FGelevatorsReturns (aka. MKE Aviation And Elevators) *lormarina * tmittel54476 Unknown *Baytrail *danbel899 *elevatorgeek1234 Vietnam Hanoi Capital city of Vietnam *Alex Schiavone * LC100 Productions (Quang Minh Le) People who have stopped filming elevators These are elevator filmers who have stopped filming due to personal or other reason, but still likes elevators and still part of the elevator community. *ElevationLowJJ *TG97Elevators This list is incomplete Former elevator filmers These are the former elevator filmers who have stopped filming elevators and have retired from the YouTube Elevator Community. Some of their channels have closed down or have become delinquent; others have kept their channels open and continue to upload non-elevator related videos. *buddybuddy0920 (2008 to 2012) *hanny992/elevatortimes/elevatorman155 (2007 to 2014) *ElevatorMasterRider (2009) *LiftEnterJoey123 (20?? to 2011)Formerly joeyollie123. *masterelevatordriver (2010 to 2011) *thyssenelevator95 (2008 to 2012) *Disneyelevators407 (2011 to 2013) *vkolaproductions (2012 to July 2013) *Streetcar1743 (20?? to 2013) *iddo avital (2011 to 2012) *andrew player (2013) *JordanElevatorTopic (July to August 2013) *revo8778 (2009 to 2011) *Kevinwanandi (2011 to 2013) *bearchoirfan (2008 to 2011) *ttngidoc (2011 to 2014) *transitandmore321 (2014) *TheRizzBriff (unknown) *g4tech (2007 to 2011) Canada *theliftchannel (2009 to 2010) *Tubeluden (2012 to 2013) *ElevatorAdjuster (2009 to 2015) See also *List of YouTube users who filmed Skyscrapersim videos Notes Category:Lists